Battery packs for electric vehicle include multiple high voltage batteries typically connected in series via high gauge wire connecting the positive and negative poles of the batteries. The total voltage of a battery pack in an electric vehicle can reach up to 400 volts when all batteries are connected together.
A battery pack is typically assembled manually by technicians connecting all the batteries together in series with high gauge wires. The total voltage of the battery pack increases with each new battery being connected. As the total voltage of the battery pack increases, the risk of electric shocks for the technicians connecting the batteries together also increases since they are essentially in contact with the battery poles through the tools they use and the manipulation of the high gauge wires. Care must be used when connecting the poles of the batteries to avoid direct contact with the power source since at these high voltages, high currents may circulate which may temporarily incapacitate the technician who may be unable to quickly disengage himself from the direct contact. For this reason, it has become standard practice in the industry to have a second technician monitoring the assembly of a battery pack ready to intervene in case of direct contact with the battery poles.
For the same reasons, care must be used by the competent technician when servicing a battery pack and even more so for the non-initiated who improvises himself as a technician unaware of the risks. High voltage battery packs are preferably sealed to avoid any manipulation of the batteries by untrained labour.
Therefore, there is a need for a device for connecting high voltage batteries that reduces the risks of potential electric shocks during assembly and servicing of a high voltage battery pack.